Obsession
by MoonXLit
Summary: He was obsessed with Quidditch. She was obsessed with school. Yet could they both be obsessed with something else? Oliver WoodXOC Rated M for a reason


**AN: Hello all I've been super fixated on Oliver Wood lately and I promised my self I wasn't going to publish anything until I have my True Blood story updated. However I have over 40 pages on Word of this and I have gone back and re-edited it several times. So in an attempt to stop obsessing over it I went ahead and published the first chapter. **

**Let me know what you think**

**Disclaimer: I am forever jealous of J. K. Rowling because I don't own Hogwarts or any of the Harry Potter universe.**

* * *

Oliver Wood sighed, checking his watch for the fifth time in the last ten minutes. He hated double anything, but today's double Transfiguration was really getting to him. He glanced at the window outside to check the weather. He didn't think it would go from perfectly sunny to horrible rain in the short amount of time left in class, but hey this was England, you could never know.

He had been itching to get out on the Quidditch pitch today to run some drills with his team. He once again tuned out Professor McGonagall while she lectured on about human Transfiguration. He thought back to his perfect line up. 'This is our year' he thought to himself. And it had to be, because hey it was his last year. They had only been back at Hogwarts for a week, but he was ready for Quidditch season to officially start.

He glanced at his watch one more time, showing only three minutes left in class. He tuned back into the Professor, hearing her begin wrapping up her class by reminding the students what homework was coming up.

"Oh one more thing, due to the lackluster essay's last week, I've decided to push back your final essay on cross species Transfiguration till we get back from break, so I expect nothing but perfection."

Wood joined in the on the collective sigh of relief. True the original deadline had been a long time away, but any extension on a deadline proved most helpful.

"Professor, you can't just push it back because some people slack off!" Wood turned his head to see the outraged witch a two tables to his left. He sighed rolling his eyes, of course; Sophie Waters. The Ravenclaw was standing up in her outrage pleading with the Professor. He took in her image, and not for the first time noticing how attractive he found her. She was a little short standing less than five and half feet, compared to his six two stature. She had chocolate brown hair that when straight, like today, went to her shoulders, however most of the time it was in bouncy curls that barely went past her jaw. And someone sure as hell gave that women all the right curves he mused as he leaned back in his chair trying to subtly view her backside.

"Professor, I think you are going to have to accept the fact that some people are just not going to live up to your standards, but that's no reason to push back the assignment." She argued.

Wood once again rolled his eyes before audibly turning to his friend and fellow Gryffindor Seth Holiday, "Leave it to a Ravenclaw to demand to do a twenty scroll essay." Seth and a few other students couldn't help but laugh.

Sophie turned her attention from McGonagall to find the speaker and her eyes settled on Wood. She narrowed her eyes at him, "Leave it to a Gryffindor to want to leave and go play with his balls." She spat. That earned quite a few more laughs from the fellow students.

Wood snapped up, his body straightened and he glared back at her, "Be bitchy all you want, but my balls are going to win me a title this year." He claimed in triumph standing for emphasis. Nobody, and he meant nobody, insulted Quidditch like that let alone his Quidditch team, not this year.

"What bluest balls of the year?" She scoffed at him. More students laughed however there was a tense moment when both glared at each other, her green eyes never leaving his chocolate brown ones.

"That's enough" McGonagall said breaking the tension. Both students slumped back down in their seats turning back to their Professor, who seemed to be musing over the outburst.

"Perhaps you are right Miss Waters, pushing the back the deadline could only coddle to the slower students. I will have to think about whether or not I want to push back the deadline. Until then plan on essay being do the first of December like before. And Wood, how's the team looking?" She turned towards the Quidditch captain with her lips slightly upturned at the corners.

An exasperated groan rung through the room, "Ugh Professor aren't you a little old to be worried about his balls." Sophie starkly replied.

The Professor's head snapped immediately towards the Ravenclaw with her lips pursed into a thin line. "Detention Miss Waters." she barked.

Sophie slumped back into her chair. "I know" she replied rolling her eyes.

"Oi you better be careful Waters, a detention can go on your permanent record" Wood snapped back in fake shock.

"Wood detention for you too." McGonagall snapped at him.

"But..." Oliver gaped at the Professor repeatedly opening and closing his mouth much like a fish.

"Detention Wood." She snapped with a note of finality. "Now class dismissed."

Oliver grudgingly shoved his books and parchments back into his bag. "You know," Seth replied taking in his upset set friend, "Waters would be a lot hotter if she didn't open her mouth all the time." Both mates chuckled at the thought then Seth left to run off to the common room.

Just as Wood finished shoving the last book into his bag, McGonagall called out to him, "Wood, Thursday seven o'clock. I trust that shouldn't interfere with practice?" Oliver looked up at the Professor, the slight upturn barely evident on her mouth, and gave a quick nod. "Good please inform Miss Waters." and with that she turned away.

Wood walked down the corridor musing over not telling Sophie just to see her get more upset with him, however once he looked up and saw the girl in question walking with her best friend, Melody Addams, further down the hall, he knew it would be more fun to bother her now.

* * *

Melody was walking down the corridor with her best friend talking about the last class. "I just don't see why it matters if it's due after break or before break, you're going to have it done early. Why make the rest of us suffer?" Melody was asking.

Sophie dug into her bag, and retrieved a piece of parchment and pushed it under Melody's nose. "I need the assignment for an entrance essay for this internship I want to apply for after graduation. I need to send the application in by the end of the term, and if McGonagall pushes the deadline back, I won't know if it's good enough to send in." Sophie replied, while Melody read over the application.

Melody looked up from the parchment to her friend's worried expression, and sighed. "Calm down, the application isn't even due to December so no need to be freaking out about getting the internship already." she smiled reading her best friend like a book.

"I know, I know. But I mean did you read it? It's perfect for me and if I get this internship I am bound to get the job that they offer at the end of the program, and then I can be on my way to making it." She replied getting that far off look in her eye.

Melody sighed knowing that look, that was look Sophie would occasionally sport for the last year and a half, ever since things seemed to have gotten really tense at her house. Melody knew more than anything Sophie wanted to leave, but only when she was sure she could make it on her own. Both girls pondered in silence until they heard a loud scream directed at them.

"Waters!" Both girls snapped their heads back towards the classroom looking for the caller. When Sophie's eyes located none other than Oliver Wood, she turned back to Melody, "Come on let's get out of here. I am in no mood to deal with him anymore." she harshly whispered. Sophie was about to bolt when Melody grabbed her long enough for the Scottish boy's long strides to close the gap between them.

Melody watched as Sophie began to fidget as Oliver walked close enough to engage in conversation. Before he could get a word out, she snapped at him. "What do you want Wood, shouldn't you have balls to play with?"

Melody listened to the rather harsh greeting and was a little disappointed in her friend for immediately erecting her protective walls around herself. Sophie had always been a little shy but ever since fifth year, after the accident, Sophie had been using sarcasm and snide remarks as a shield and sword to keep everyone at arms length. Only those that had been really close to her before could break through the defense.

"Well I was on my way to do that, but I thought I'd see if you'd like to join." He replied with a smirk plastered on his face. He closed in on her more, and Melody was sure he noticed the passing emotion of hesitation on Sophie's face. Before the emotion showed too long, she squared her shoulders and opened her mouth, no doubt for another rude comment towards the boy.

However before she could speak, he cut her off, "Relax I'm just messing with you. McGonagall wanted me to tell you detention is Thursday seven sharp." he answered with a chuckle.

Instantly Sophie closed her mouth and nodded. There was a rather long pause in the conversation were Wood stared at her and she looked back at him still slightly looking like a deer in the headlights in Melody's eyes. Before the lull pressed too long, Sophie ruined it, "Okay you can go now." she bit at him.

"Well that's rather rude, maybe I wanted to talk some more." Wood replied, a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

"Well I don't want to talk to you." She replied narrowing her eyes.

"Well aren't you conceited," the Scot mocked. Melody knew he was trying to get a rise out of her and clearly it was working. "How are you doing Addams?" He turned and addressed her for the first time.

Melody's face broke out into a smile. Not only was she well aware of the tactics Wood was using, but they seemed to be working out wonderfully as Sophie glared at him.

"Pretty good Wood. How was your summer?" She smiled helping the Quidditch Captain out.

"Not bad, not bad at all. Spent most of it coming up with great strategies for this year. You better tell your Ravenclaw team to watch out." He replied his face becoming more animated as the conversation switched to Quidditch.

Melody went to reply, however couldn't help but let out a light chuckle as Sophie stormed off. She turned back to the Gryffindor and observed how his face merely a second ago had been beaming with the thought of Quidditch, now was hungerly transfixed on the retreating form of her best friend.

"You two sure do know how to push each others buttons huh?" She laughed. Only when Sophie had turned to corner did Wood's focus return to the other member in the conversation.

"What are you talking about?" He replied his brows knit together in confusion.

"Oh nothing," She replied coyly turning to follow her friend, "it's just," she added as Wood followed next to her, "you may want to start pushing some different buttons if you want to keep pushing her buttons at all."

Wood's look of confusion only deepened at the remark. Finally the pair had rounded the corner only to see Sophie and the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain Roger Davis. Melody watched Wood visibly stiffen at the sight of then. Roger's hand was holding on to her wrist, and although she was still at arms length from him, she wasn't looking as uncomfortable as she normally does. They were too far away to hear what the pair was saying but to Melody and Wood their body language spoke volumes.

"You may not be the only one trying to break through." Melody quipped enigmatically and walked towards her best friend pulling her out of Davis' grasp and towards the Great Hall.

Wood watched to rather odd pair of Ravenclaw girls walk further down the corridor. Confusion only growing in his head. Davis who no longer was talking to Sophie had turned and spotted Oliver giving him a curt nod, which Oliver returned.

As soon as the corridor became completely empty, Oliver shook his head, attempting to rid his thoughts of Ravenclaw all together. "Ravenclaw girls are bat shit crazy" he muttered to himself before walking back to his common room before dinner.

* * *

**Let me know what you think, it _may _effect when I update the next chapter :)**

**-Moonlit**


End file.
